wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
CM Punk
Philip Brooks, conocido como CM Punk que siginifica "Chicago Made", es un luchador estadounidense conocido por su personaje de "Straight Edge", la cual refleja su estilo de vida. Straight Edge significa "Camino Correcto". Actualmente trabaja en la World Wrestling Entertainment en la marca RAW, donde es el actual Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE. CM Punk ha sido dos veces Campeón Mundial: 1 vez Campeón Mundial de los Pesos Pesados, 1 vez Campeón de la ECW y 1 vez Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WWE junto con Kofi Kingston y un reinado como Campeón Intercontinental de la WWE, lo que le hace un Campeón de las Tres Coronas Carrera IWA Mid South Inició su carrera en esta promoción, junto a su amigo Colt Cabana, Chuck E. Smoothe y su manager Dave Prazak formaron la Gold Bond Mafia, estos 3 luchadores se transformaron rápidamente en las jóvenes estrellas de IWA:MS, Punk también tuvo rivalidades con Colt Cabana y Chris Hero, Las peleas de Punk con Cabana lo llevaron a firmar con Ring of Honor (ROH) además de poner a IWA:MS en el mapa NWA:TNA y ROH Punk se unió a ROH y rápidamente empezó a subir en los rankings. También se unió a la empresa NWA:TNA, donde hizo pareja con Julio Dinero que ayudaban a Raven, formando el Raven's Flock. Pero Punk tenia una rivalidad con Raven en ROH, el cual era un gran suceso, y por eso fueron puesto en rivalidad en NWA:TNA, Punk y Raven iban a tener una pelea de cabellera vs cabellera en ROH, pero TNA se opuso y quiso que la pelea se diera en su promoción pero con Shane Douglas tomando el lugar de Punk, finalmente ROH los puso en una lucha de jaula de acero, su tiempo en TNA se acabó cuando tuvo una pelea con Teddy Hart fuera de un restaurante después de un show de NWA:TNA, aunque Punk dijo que seria ocupado nuevamente por NWA:TNA, pero cuando esta promoción quiso que no volviera a luchar en ROH, Punk se negó y no volvió nunca más a NWA:TNA Ring of Honor thumb|Brooks en una pelea en la NWA Midwest Luego de que NWA-TNA le prohibiera a sus luchadores a participar en otras promociones y además del escándalo de Rob Feinstein, varios luchadores se marcharon de ROH, quedándose sin varias de sus máximas estrellas, Punk se quedó, meses después Punk y Samoa Joe se enfrentaron en una serie de tres pelas por el título de ROH. La primera pelea fue el 12 de junio de 2004 en Dayton, Ohio resultando en un empate por límite de tiempo (60 minutos), este show fue llamado World Title Classic (Clásico por el Título Mundial). El segundo encuentro fue pautado a desarrollarse en Chicago, Illinois, la ciudad de CM Punk, el 16 de octubre de 2004. En Joe vs Punk II otra vez empataron por llegar al límite de tiempo, esta pelea recibió una nota de 5 * por el Wrestling Observer revista de Dave Meltzer, hecho que no ocurría desde 1997. Joe finalmente ganó el trofeo en la última pelea que se hizo en diciembre, estas peleas fueron muy bien evaluadas y le dieron mucha publicidad a ROH, se cree que la compañía no hubiera sobrevivido sin CM Punk. Punk fue despedido de su antiguo trabajo como técnico de laboratorios en Underwrites Laboratories, pero prontamente fue asignado como el entrenador en jefe de la escuela de ROH. Punk ha dicho que nunca tuvo las credenciales para trabajar en el laboratorio, solo trabajo ahí para poder mantenerse luchando WWE y Campeón de ROH En junio de 2005, Punk aceptó un ofrecimiento de la WWE, luego de haber tenido unas peleas de prueba en Sunday Night Heat, aunque había aceptado el trato con la WWE, lucho con Austin Aries por el título de ROH en Death Before Dishonor y lo gano. El 12 de agosto perdió su título de ROH ante James Gibson (Jamie Noble), en una pelea que también involucro a Christopher Daniels y Samoa Joe, su última pelea en ROH fue al día siguiente contra su mejor amigo Colt Cabana en Punk: The final Chapter WWE 2005 Punk fue enviado por la WWE a su area de desarrollo OVW. EL 26 de septiembre de 2005 Punk hizo su debut televisivo en OVW contra Danny Inferno, en esta pelea Punk se rompió la nariz y se dañó seriamente el tímpano, aun lesionado Punk terminó la pelea y se recuperó rápidamente. El 9 de noviembre de 2005, CM Punk se convirtió en el campeón televisivo de OVW al derrotar a Ken Doane, tras interferencia de Brent Albright. El 4 de enero de 2006 Punk perdió su título en una triple amenaza de eliminación con Brent Albright y Ken Doane, Doane se lastimó durante la pelea y su lugar fue tomado por Aaron Stevens, Punk se rindió ante el Crowbar de Albright, pero gracias a su interferencia Stevens ganó el título. 2006 Antes de su debut oficial en la WWE, Punk aparecio brevemente en la entrada de John Cena en Wrestlemania 22 como uno de los hombres de sombrero con armas, ademas este Wrestlemania se celebro en Chicago, Illinois, ciudad natal de Punk. El 24 de junio de 2006, Punk hizo su debut en la ECW, derrotando a Stevie Richards. Punk hizo su debut en televisión el 4 de julio en ECW on Sci Fi, en un video presentando su estilo de vida, el "Straight Edge". Punk finalmente debutó luchando en televisión el 1 de agosto de 2006, derrotando a Justin Credible. CM Punk permaneció invicto en la ECW, derrotando oponentes como Christopher W. Anderson, Stevie Richards y Shannon Moore. Luego, Punk inició un feudo con Mike Knox, después de que la novia de Knox, Kelly Kelly, se comenzó a sentir atraída por Punk. Punk derrotó a Mike Knox en dos ocasiones, incluyendo la revancha, en donde Kelly Kelly celebró la victoria de CM Punk sobre su propio novio. Punk luego formó equipo con D-Generation X y The Hardy Boyz en Survivor Series, y se enfrentaron a Rated-RKO, Knox, Johnny Nitro y Gregory Helms, en una lucha donde todos los miembros del equipo de Punk sobrevivieron al combate. En ECW December to Dismember, Punk participó en la Extreme Elimination Chamber por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW, sin embargo fue la primera persona eliminada. 2007 A principios de este año, Punk inició un feudo con Hardcore Holly, quien terminó con el invicto de Punk, en 9 de enero de 2007. Punk inició un nuevo feudo, esta vez con Matt Striker, quien le propinó su segunda derrota, el 30 de enero. Seguido de esto Punk clasificó para la Money in the Bank de WrestleMania 23, derrotando a Johnny Nitro, siendo el único miembro de la ECW en clasificar al combate. Una semana antes de WrestleMania 23, Punk apareció en RAW y SmackDown!, derrotando a Kenny Dykstra y King Booker, respectivamente. En WrestleMania 23, Mr. Kennedy salió victorioso del combate, tras noquear a Punk segundos anter de ganar. en 2008.]] El 10 de abril en ECW on Sci-Fi, Punk se unió a la New Breed, después de varias semanas de negociaciones entre New Breed y los ECW Originals, quienes querían reclutarlo. Sin embargo, dos semanas después Punk atacó al líder de la New Breed, Elijah Burke, aplicándole el "Go To Sleep", antes de dejarlo en el ring solo. WWE.com confirmó posterior a ese hecho que Punk ya no era miembro de la New Breed. En Judgment Day, Punk derrotó a Elijah Burke en su primera lucha en solitario en un PPV. Punk luego participó en One Night Stand, formando equipo con Tommy Dreamer y The Sandman en una lucha en mesas, en donde derrotaron a Elijah Burke, Marcus Cor Von y Matt Striker. Tras el traspaso de Bobby Lashley a RAW, el Campeonato de la ECW quedó vacante, por lo cual se decidió hacer un torneo para coronar al nuevo campeón. Punk clasificó hasta la final, tras derrotar a Marcus Cor Von, y en Vengeance debió enfrentarse a Chris Benoit para definir al nuevo campeón. Sin embargo, a causa de su fallecimiento Benoit fue reemplazado por Johnny Nitro, quien derrotó a Punk y se coronó como nuevo Campeón de la ECW. Nitro continuó su rivalidad con Punk, pero ahora bajo el nombre de John Morrison. Este feudo los llevó a los dos a enfrentarse en The Great American Bash y SummerSlam por el Campeonato de la ECW, con dos victorias para Morrison. Finalmente, y en la última oportunidad de Punk, el 1 de septiembre CM Punk logró capturar el Campeonato de la ECW, en ECW on SciFi, al derrotar a John Morrison. En Unforgiven, Punk se enfrentó y derrotó a Elijah Burke, reteniendo el Campeonato de la ECW. En su siguiente defensa, derrotó por descalificación a Big Daddy V, en No Mercy. En Cyber Sunday, Punk debió a enfrentarse a The Miz (oponente elegido por el público, entre Miz, John Morrison y Big Daddy V), al cual derrotó tras aplicar el "Go To Sleep", reteniendo el Campeonato de la ECW. El 6 de noviembre en ECW on SciFi, Punk retuvo el Campeonato de la ECW frente a John Morrison, sólo gracias a una distracción de The Miz, por lo cual se pactó una Triple Amenaza por el Campeonato de la ECW en Survivor Series, entre Punk, Morrison y Miz. Lucha que gano al aplicarle el GTS a The Miz. Durante el evento Armageddon 2007 Punk lucha junto a Kane frente a Big Daddy V y Mark Henry, siendo derrotados después de que Big Daddy V le aplicara la caída samoana y gracias también a la intervención de Matt Striker. 2008 thumb|right|190px|CM Punk en SmackDown!/ECW tour en Adelaida, Australia. A principios del año Punk inició un feudo con Chavo Guerrero, quien buscaba ganar el Campeonato de la ECW. Punk ingresó en el Royal Rumble y, según la crítica, dio un buen espectáculo, pero fue eliminado por Chavo Guerrero, continuando con su feudo. Tras varios combates, Chavo derrotó a Punk el 22 de enero de 2008 gracias a una interferencia de Edge, ganando el campeonato. Punk tuvo su revancha en No Way Out, donde fue derrotado, esta vez, limpiamente por Chavo. Durante el mes de marzo, ingresó y ganó el Money in the Bank de WrestleMania XXIV, lo que le permitió obtener una lucha por el campeonato que quisiera, cuando quisiera en la WWE. En los meses posteriores tuvo feudos exporádicos contra luchadores en la ECW, incluyendo a John Morrison y The Miz, a quienes se enfrentó junto con Kane por el Campeonato en Parejas de la WWE en Judgment Day, donde fue derrotado. En One Night Stand tuvo la oportunidad de ser el retador máximo al Campeonato de la ECW, pero no logró ganar el combate. En el WWE Draft, fue transferido a RAW, donde derrotó a Edge por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. Dicho combate fue realizado el 30 de junio, después de que Edge entrase con el título para decir a Batista, que también fue transferido a RAW, que al estar en shows separados no podría volver a conseguir el título.Entonces Batista empezó a pelear contra él y cuando lo dejó en mal estado llegó CM Punk para utilizar su contrato del Money in the Bank y poder conseguir el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. En The Great American Bash tuvo que defender el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado frente a Batista, pero no logró ganar debido a una intervención por parte de Kane, terminando el combate en una doble descalificación. En Summerslam retuvo nuevamente su campeonato, esta vez frente a John "Bradshaw" Layfield. En Unforgiven, perdió el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, ya que no pudo participar en el Championship Scramble debido a un ataque sufrido en backstage. Dicho ataque fue realizado por Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Manu y Randy Orton. En la edición del 15 de septiembre de RAW, Chris Jericho y CM Punk se enfrentaron en una Steel Cage Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, con victoria para el primero, quien retuvo el campeonato. Después Punk y Kofi Kingston iniciaron un feudo con Cody Rhodes y Ted DiBiase en el cual en la edición de Raw del 27 de octubre estos se coronaron como World Tag Team Championship al vencer a Priceless. En Survivor Series combatió en el equipo de Batista, su equipo no salió victorioso aunque eliminara a William Regal ;fue eliminado por Cody Rhodes. .]] El 13 de diciembre en un house show CM Punk y su compañero Kofi Kingston perdieron los títulos por parejas contra The Miz y John Morrison En los programas de Raw, se organizó un torneo para lograr un aspirante al Intercontinental Championship en poder de William Regal, Punk venció en primera ronda a Snitsky y en semifinales a John Morrison , de forma que la final se disputaría en Armageddon contra Rey Mysterio, al que derrotó tras un GTS ganándose una lucha titular por el IC en RAW el lunes 5 de enero del año 2009 contra William Regal. 2009 En la edición del 5 de enero de RAW CM Punk se enfrentó a William Regal por el Campeonato Intercontinental, ganando la lucha, por descalificación al interrumpir Layla, en ese instante apareció Stephanie McMahon y le dijo que tendría otra oportunidad la semana siguiente en RAW. La siguiente semana en la revancha perdió también por descalificación por un golpe bajo a Regal, luego de la pelea Stephanie Mcmahon le dijo a Regal que ella no estaba contenta con el resultado y la siguiente semana se enfrentaría de nuevo a Punk en una No Disqualification Match. En La edición de RAW del 19 de enero, CM Punk luchó nuevamente contra William Regal por el Campeonato Intercontinental. En esta lucha ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental, haciéndole a Regal un Go To Sleep. Ahora, CM Punk forma parte de la lista de Campeones de la Triple Corona (el decimonoveno). Participó en el Royal Rumble 2009, a pesar de eliminar a William Regal fue eliminado por The Big Show, tras ofrecer una gran resistencia. En las semanas siguientes sufrió dos derotas, una contra Chris Jericho en una pelea de clasificación a la Elimination Chamber de No Way Out y otra,donde hizo pareja con Mickie James frente a William Regal y Layla en una Mixed Tag Team, luega de esa derrota William Regal le dijo a Cm Punk que quería su revancha por el Intercontinental Championship la semana siguiente. El día 8 de Febrero durante un House Show en Sacramento, California, CM Punk derroto a William Regal vía pinfall con el "Go To Sleep" reteniendo el título Intercontinental de WWE. En la edición del 9 de Febrero de RAW CM Punk se enfrentó nuevamente ante William Regal por el Campeonato Intercontinental, el cual retuvo al vencer a Regal con la GTS. En lucha [[Archivo:Anaconda Vise.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Punk aplicando la Anaconda Vise en Mike Knox.]] [[Archivo:Punk Clothesline.jpg|thumb|right|300px|Punk aplicando la Springboard Flying Clothesline en Elijah Burke.]] *'Movimientos finales y de firma''' **''G.T.S. / Go to Sleep'' (Fisherman´s carry dropped into a knee strike to the face) **''Anaconda Vise'' (Arma trap compression chokehold or an arm triangle choke) **''Pepsi Plunge'' (Top rope double underhook facebuster) **''Shining wizard'' (Double knee face attack) **''45 Special'' (Reverse Indian deathlock) **''Crooked Moonsault'' (Moonsault) **''Devil Lock'' (Texas cloverleaf) **''Devil Lock DDT'' (Hammerlock legsweep DDT) **''Inertia DDT'' (Springboard tornado DDT) **''Jackie Chan'' (Backflip) **''Pepsi Twist'' (Jumping hammerlock short range lariat) **''Punk-Handle Piledriver'' (Pumphandle tombstone piledriver) **''Double underhook backbreaker'' **''Uranage'' (Side Slam) **Arm twist ropewalk legdrop **Combinación entre Arm wrench y mule kick **Corkscrew blockbuster **Charging high knee seguido de un bulldog **Slingshot somersault senton **Springboard flying clothesline **Rolling cradle **Suicide Dive *'Managers' **Tracy Brooks **Alexis Laree **Lucy **James Mitchell **Dave Prazak **Bobby Heenan *'Apodos' **"The Punkest" **"The Straight-Edge Superstar" **"Mr. Money in the Bank" **"Mr. ECW champion" Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|160px|CM Punk como [[ECW Championship|Campeón de la ECW.]] thumb|CM Punk con el maletín ganado en el [[Money in the Bank.]] *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Seth Skyfire **OVW Television Championship (1 vez) **OVW Triple Crown Championship (segundo) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **ROH Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Colt Cabana *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Kofi Kingston **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez, actual) **Triple Crown Champion (decimonoveno) **Money in the Bank (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado Nº24 en los PWI 500 del 2008 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Lucha de 5 estrellas; vs. Samoa Joe (16 de octubre de 2004)